


let's fall in love for the night(but maybe it could last longer)

by rintsumu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Driving, M/M, give noyaken a chance im begging you, i just wanted to write this im so sorry if you lay your eyes on it, im too tired to tag this properly forgive me, kenma sings a SONG, that's all i think but notice how i only used ONE REAL TAG cz it's 1am, theyre cute though. i promise, yet again not proofread because why would i do that, yuu is pining babey!! cz i said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rintsumu/pseuds/rintsumu
Summary: yuu isn't all that surprised when there's a knock on his door, even when it's later at night than he wants to think about.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	let's fall in love for the night(but maybe it could last longer)

**Author's Note:**

> this is entirely cz i was talking about noyaken and this song was playing then. sorry i cant help it this fic wrote itself my fingers kept moving, like i literally could not do anything to stop them once i started i HAD to get this out of my system  
> (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VaKzNtwPQxE you dont have to listen it's just a link if you wanted to)  
> uhm,, please ignore the title im trying too hard to be cool atm i just. GSJFJDS cant help it  
> and i was INCHES from having kenma use nya/nyan pronouns this fic like i was. i was so close i almost went back and rewrote this entire fic with that instead but i restrained myself cz i think id have gotten beaten up. a small price to pay for being RIGHT but i couldnt deal w that smh

yuu isn't all that surprised when there's a knock on his door, even when it's later at night than he wants to think about(what with practice and school when he wakes up. for reader reference, but not based on yuu's own knowledge, this time is currently in 6 hours). 

he opens it, not caring to be quiet even if his parents are asleep, and it somehow doesn't slam against the wall, despite the force he pulls with. 

not breathless, yet somehow struggling to breathe, yuu vocalises a _"hi, kenma!"_

the boy on his doorstep doesn't flinch, not when yuu yanks the door open, not when yuu yells in his face and not when he's tackled in a warm hug, even when it takes him to the ground. he laughs a little, not too loud, but yuu's heart does flips, real flips, and the _"hi,"_ that he receives in response is more than he needs to hear(when he can feel kenma wrapped in his arms and can see him in front of him on his front lawn) but it's quite definitely not unwelcome and he smiles brightly. 

_"you okay?"_

kenma nods a little. it's at a bit of an angle which throws yuu for a loop initially, but then he follows it and it's toward his parents' car. 

_"kenma, we're not allowed to drive."_

kenma looks at him weirdly and raises an eyebrow. his mouth opens, and yuu's does in turn to form a sigh because even before kenma's spoken he knows that he's lost.

_"we haven't died before, have we?"_

_"i thought that was obvious,"_

yuu laughs a little at his own joke, but heads back through the door to take his parents' car keys off the counter anyway(stopping to grab a coat, because october isn't as warm as kenma thinks and yuu is quite confident that he'll need it in a few minutes anyway. he doesn't pause to consider how much his parents will care about him taking the car, because if they haven't noticed before, all he can do is hope that they won't this time, which seems like enough, especially with kenma laid on his front lawn, not bothered enough to get up, his hair splayed prettily around the rest of his head, and conveniently occupying the rest of his mind anyway). 

_"where do you want to go this evening, my lord?"_

yuu pulls open the door to a silver honda civic as though it's a limousine and he's kenma's chauffeur. the situation is somehow so absurd that it's funny, and yuu has to stifle his laughter, more than a little nervous that kenma will up and leave if he continues to laugh at his own jokes( _even if,_ he laments, _i'm very funny_.) kenma, thankfully, decides that it's as funny as yuu thinks that it is, and he lifts the edge of his slightly-too-big shirt as though it's a dress and he's some abhorrently rich duchess, and does not spare yuu a glance as he places his foot rather daintily, toe to heel, in the very small amount of space that he's got to put them based on how far forward the seat is positioned. 

_"we can just drive around,"_ is muffled as yuu closes the door, and he has to strain his ears to hear through the car's metal frame. why he didn't just leave it open to listen to kenma's destination is a question that he can't answer. 

_"yes sir,"_

yuu is grinning as he slides into the driver's seat, and he briefly wonders how they always keep doing this. it isn't as though kenma makes any attempt to speak to him otherwise(whenever they play practice matches, and especially whenever they play official ones, it's always shouyou, and only him). yet, yuu's so accustomed to kenma's presence in his life that he doesn't think twice about getting into taking his parents' car just to drive around with him(for reader benefit, yet again, the time is usually between 11pm and 2am. they have not yet crashed, but neither of them seem too concerned about that possibility anyway). 

if kenma likes him for his company this is the only time he'll show it. yuu doesn't complain, because it's more than nothing, and that's all that he could really ask for. this is more than enough for him, both for the time being, and for forever; if kenma wanted them to only interact at this time and never outside of it, yuu would learn to grin and bear it. the time spent with kenma is good enough, even if it doesn't always feel genuine, and even if they never talk about how they gravitate to each other when they feel low and need a break. because that's all that kenma sees in this, yuu thinks; it's an easy way to take his mind off of things. yuu doesn't get stressed, but kenma's company clears his generally erratic mind, so it goes both ways, he supposes. 

the car starts. it's not old but you wouldn't know, because it's really loud. the first time they did this- yuu doesn't know how long ago that was- he was scared that the noise would wake up his parents. now he doesn't care. it won't, and if it does then he'll deal with that when the two of them get back.

the rare times he can spend with kenma are delicate and just that- rare. he wouldn't miss them for the world, no matter how much he'd get yelled at in the aftermath. 

radio music is shit in yuu's opinion, and kenma has voiced his own distaste of it in the past, but clearly something has changed. it plays as background noise, but as they sit in silence- yuu doesn't know where the boundary of uncomfortable starts and begins with kenma(and he wishes he had the chance to find out, but he probably won't)- well, kenma clearly seems to think that this evening crosses into the threshold of uncomfortable, because he opens his mouth, and yuu turns all of his attention to him to hear what he has to say, but he slowly sings to the song that's playing. 

yuu is nothing short of dumbstruck, because kenma's voice is low and quiet, but soft, and it makes his insides turn to mush and his face heat up(most definitely born of the instant thought he had of "i want to kiss him"). the song isn't one that yuu knows, but in a brief moment of thinking he turns his eyes to the dashboard to see the dash display and find out what it's called so that he can replay it later that evening and imagine that it's kenma singing it to him.

the lyrics are oddly fitting for them personally, and yuu wonders if kenma has any idea what his voice is doing to him- he probably doesn't, which is a shame, but yuu knows to expect nothing more, because the unspoken agreement between them is that they don't talk about what they do, they only do it. 

so yuu takes the opportunity to be enthralled, his focus on driving and the road becoming dangerously low, as his head empties other than the words that kenma's singing.

_"you need a pick-me-up, i'll be there in 25."_

rain hits the windshield quietly and yuu thinks that the moment couldn't get more perfect(with their friendship- could it be called that?- standing as it does). it sounds like one of the quiet songs on yuu's secret playlist for all of the sappy songs that he's embarrassed to listen to, and he can't get enough of it. 

_"cause i've been living in the future, hoping i might see you sooner."_

kenma doesn't sing with much emotion in his voice, but it's good enough for yuu, who's essentially awestruck at this point(and actively lowering the pressure of his foot on the acceleration, because although kenma singing would be a fantastic final thing to hear, he'd rather live to hear it again).

but the song finishes quicker than he wants it to, and before he knows it, kenma's singing the closing lines.

_"i know better than to ever... call you mine."_

yuu doesn't have to look to the side to know that kenma's looking at him, but he doesn't want to think about how it feels or what it could mean, because maybe he knows the answers to both, but maybe he's afraid to admit it. 

they don't talk after that, even though more songs play on the radio. they fill the gap where speaking would be, but kenma and yuu don't normally speak anyways. they've always somehow been content just to sit there, in each other's presence, and maybe that's how yuu knows that when kenma was singing the song, and when he wanted to hear it again, it can't be just as friends. but that information is hard to process, and so simply he doesn't do it.

before they know it they're back at yuu's house, and the car is in the driveway. the lights are off in the house, so they didn't wake his parents. yuu notices that the coat he'd grabbed for kenma to wear lays untouched on the backseat, and he doesn't know if he's happy that kenma never got to shivering or disappointed that he never got to ask him to wear his jacket. 

_"yuu?"_

the use of his given name makes yuu jump, and he turns to look at kenma curiously, blushing intensely(and afraid to show it, although the way that he searches through kenma's eyes for an answer and seems quite content to stay there could quite comfortably tell a story to someone who can't read him so well as he thinks kenma can, even with how little they actually speak sometimes). 

_"never mind."_

kenma looks away, and yuu makes no attempt to push him into saying anything, sighing softly but not upset in any real way. 

he leans over to the back seat as he unbuckles his belt, pulling the coat with him as he opens the car door to get out. kenma does the same and as yuu locks the car and turns to go inside, kenma says, _"wait."_

kenma's hand is on his arm, and maybe yuu shouldn't be quite so aware of every move kenma makes and of every point of contact between them as he is, but it's not something that he can help with his heart racing, pounding like intense strikes of lightning in quick succession with each other. there's nothing said, but kenma seems reluctant to let go, and yuu is more than comfortable to stand there with kenma for as long as he'd like. 

then kenma leans down(not much, since their height difference isn't that big) and kisses yuu on the cheek, his own face quite red and he pulls away quickly. suddenly it seems like he can't move his hand away fast enough and it's all yuu can do to grab it again before kenma runs away and decides that everything was a mistake and he should never have done anything. feeling insulted by the fact that he'd have to stretch to his tiptoes to kiss kenma's cheek in return, he kisses him softly on the hand, before stepping away dramatically and offering a sweeping bow. 

his grin is wide, so wide that it almost hurts his cheeks, and kenma's grin is far from mirroring it but it's one that yuu can read all the same, and knows is happy. maybe kenma does like his company. 

_"shit!"_

because what if this is an elaborate dream? he pinches himself so hard that it hurts, and squeezes his eyes tightly shut. he opens one after a while, squinting slightly to check if kenma is still in front of him- and to his delight, he is, looking vaguely amused but not directly at yuu, his cheeks pinkish(and absolutely adorable). 

_"do we need to talk about this, though?"_

_"i mean, probably, yeah."_

_"dammit."_

_"you should sleep first, though."_

kenma grumbles but makes his way off yuu's front lawn, not without pausing to wave a small goodbye from where yuu can barely see him(but can tell his hand is moving, because he's very focused when it comes to nekoma's setter). yuu, of course, outdoes it intensely, with a wave as wide as his arms can stretch, even as it puts his arms at the cruel mercy of the wind(it really isn't that cold, he realises, but dramatic effect is key). 

when he goes back inside, he screams quietly to himself, putting the car keys roughly where they were before(well, he's got the room right, but he's not even close when it comes to position- not that his parents will probably remember where they were), smiling brightly although nobody can see him. 

collapsing onto his bed, he realises he's forgotten the name of the song kenma was singing in the car, but it doesn't seem like it'll matter anyways, because he could always just ask kenma to sing it again. 

**Author's Note:**

> what's up!! im not happy w this as such but i like the rarepair and ive never written pining noya before so that was funky. ive also never written canon-accurate kenma before but i dont think this fic changed that HSJHFDKHHJFD oh well  
> it was fun to write either way, fingers crossed that it had a warm feel to it where it was meant to uwu  
> expect neopronouns in my content soon. my hcs will overwhelm me eventually so if lev and kenma suddenly become nya/nyan in my writing... i was Lost To The Head Demons  
> anyway! have a good day/evening! be safe! sleep well!  
> -kye(??) <3


End file.
